


Don't Read This

by orphan_account



Series: shitty stories that will give you tumors [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 360 noscope, dont read this, dramatic fanfic, this, this is cancer, this is so much cancer, wth is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this isnt a serious fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Read This

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for writing this  
> why
> 
> how many tumors did i give you

dave was making out with Karkat and then they heard the sounds of someone Crying. because of this They went out side and saw feferi comforitng her moirail eridna and then karkat is lik, "fukass y u always cring why u always crying mm oh my god stop fucking crying"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
kankri said, "excuse me karkar thats triggering"  
fefeir saids, "he cri becaus hes pregantn we dont no who da fahter is."  
dave is like, "car keys i want a bby"  
kanlkri is like, "karkats boyfriend thats very triggering apologize now."  
dave is like, "no"  
and then dave and katkat held hands and carrot is like, "dav im pregnant"  
solluc walks in ands is like, "okay wtf bye skrubs"  
and then kanaya 360 noscopes eridan and fefri was like, "wtf kanya u just killed a pregnat person"  
ksnsys was like, "oop."  
then gamzee walks over to karket and then says, "bro ur a great miorail"  
and then 360 noscopes him.  
dave is like, "wtf gaznee he wsa pregnant"  
gazee was liek, "oop i didnint meen 2."

in the distance solluz was whispering, "i couldve been a father but kanay 360 noscoped eridan."  
rip all the ppl who were 360 noscoped


End file.
